highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
The Regalia
The Regalia is a sleek black limousine of considerable magnitude, polished to a mirror finish, with high front wheel arches flanking an aggressive blade shaped front grille of the shiniest chrome you ever did see. Ludd hardwood running-boards sit alongside the front, middle, and rear doors. The front doors open forwards and allow access to the driver's position and the storage next to it; the middle doors open upward in a gull-wing style to access the rear-facing row of passenger seats, and the rear doors open rearward suicide style to access the front-facing seats. The vehicle is replete with Gothic touches, from the skull mouldings of the headlights to the arching of the door pillars. Initially acquired on Eden, the automobile has been shaped into its current form by Simeon. Externally, though impressive, it appears to be the sort of nobleperson conveyance contraption that can be seen in the swankier areas of many a civilised world. However, behind the shiny exterior is a highly engineered bunker capable of keeping pace with all but the swiftest wheeled vehicles. In this form, it has become the primary personal transportation of Cornelius whenever he's planetside. The Regalia's armour can take a direct hit from a krak missile and the wheels are hardened against attack, hidden behind gleaming hubcaps. The powerful engine sends forth an unsettling rumble as it kicks into action, propelling the eight-tonne beast to impressive speeds. Simeon's pride and joy features four pop-up Zdrakov bolters capable of collectively delivering 360 degrees of coverage - one in each wheel arch and two in the trunk. Defensive systems also include concealed smoke launchers with EM chaff, electronic counter-surveillance and jamming equipment, full hermetic seal with life support system, and anti-pursuit explosive devices; most of these are built into the trunk. A fire suppression system is fitted throughout the vehicle and advanced medical equipment is stored in the front compartment. Compartments for hiding weapons or other items are hidden in various locations. The interior is wrought of the finest animal hides and fabrics, all tinted burgundy, maroon, and crimson, with liberal use of Ludd hardwood. The front driver's compartment is more of a cockpit than a seat; the space is ergonomically optimised for Simeon's use, with ready access to his gear, an MIU plug in the seat, and a dizzying array of brass controls and hololiths to facilitate rapid deployment of all of The Regalia's myriad functions. A privacy screen separates the front compartment from the rear passenger compartment, where Cornelius can often be found. At the rear is a passenger compartment spacious and opulent enough that Cornelius doesn't mind that it takes somewhat longer to arrive than a speeder. The front and rear facing seats are more like luxurious sofas, seating three abreast comfortably, each separated by an arm-rest with integrated data ports and drink holders. Reclining, heating, and a range of other comfort-oriented functions are found in each seat. Between the two rows of seats is a small bar stocked with Cornelius' favourite spirits, a data loom, and a holo projection system. The latter two systems provide passengers with information from across the Highdown infosphere; the former helps passengers relax. Category:House Highdown assets Category:Vehicles Category:Ground Vehicles